


Voltron Drabble

by GoddessesofEverything



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Wrong Name, autocorrect, autocorrect fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessesofEverything/pseuds/GoddessesofEverything
Summary: Autocorrect fails with names.





	Voltron Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Season 8 came out but I want to post it here. I feel like autocorrect would mess up Coran's name like the Yalmor calling contest host. 
> 
> This is my first ever work posted so I hope it makes you laugh a little.

Shiro: Thanks, Coral!

Coran: my name isn't Coral.

Shiro: Sorry, Coral!

Shiro: Corn

Shiro: Corinne

Shiro: CORAN!

Shiro: stupid autocorrect

Shiro: I know your name. Autocorrect doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me elsewhere or scream at me about Voltron, I'm on Tumblr.
> 
> goddessesofeverything.tumblr.com


End file.
